A research meeting, entitled "Finlayson Colloquium on Urolithiasis", will be held on April 22-24, 1990, in Gainesville, Florida. This in one-time meeting dedicated to the works and contributions of Birdwell Finlayson, M.D,. Ph.D., to the field of urolithiasis. This is a research conference which will deal with oxalate metabolism, inhibitors, and animal models as they relate to urolithiasis. The papers are by invitation, and we have invited a series of speakers of national and international repute to discuss the latest avenues of research in their respective fields.